


Kenta/Ryuga drabble ~ "Late Nights"

by aboredwriter



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Gen, I took so long to actually start this, I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboredwriter/pseuds/aboredwriter
Summary: Kenta and Ryuga often spent their nights, sitting by the fire while Ryuga bitched about things that were...well, were they his fault?





	Kenta/Ryuga drabble ~ "Late Nights"

The fire crackled in front of them, the heat practically slapping Kenta in the face. He leaned against the tree trunk behind him, trying to dodge the clouds of smoke that flung themselves in his direction. 

"Seriously? How can you even battle if you're such a wimp? It's only smoke."

The comment from Ryuga was passive, so brief that he almost missed it. 

But it was true. 

Ryuga was right. 

Kenta leaned forward, his face fully submerged in the smoke, his eyes watering and his nose burning. It _burned, _his throat felt like it was about to burst. But he had to stay there. He had to. 

He had prove that he was a _fighter. _For _Ryuga. _

Ryuga understood his need, the desperate need to prove that he could hang with a crowd of older bladers. Ryuga could teach him. Train him. Save him from the feeling of not being good enough. 

And along with saving him from himself, Ryuga would help him save the world. 

He was so grateful.

So grateful for Ryuga. 

Ryuga, who would join the legendary bladers in the fight against Nemesis and change the way he felt at the same time. 

God, what was he thinking? This hero worship was getting out of hand--

but Ryuga would want--

But what did _Kenta _want? 

What _did _Kenta want? 

It was hard to tell anymore, his whole life had been revolving around Ryuga's wants and needs lately. There was nobody else to talk to, with the pair being consistently on the move. 


End file.
